


Cecilia's life and lies

by CeciliaCC16



Series: My OC-centric Potterverse Stories [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character death is not real death!!, F/M, My original female protagonist has a special talent., Please confirm the above content before reading, Tamper with the outcome!!, The background story of my original female protagonist will take up a large part of the article, There are a lot of my own settings, There are some differences from the original, thank you for your support
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeciliaCC16/pseuds/CeciliaCC16
Summary: I swear, before all these happened, before I stepped on that train, before I received a letter from the owl, I never thought my life would be like this,a wonderful story.I commemorate the past years, those memories will never disappear.With the help of friends, I finished my work. When I came to write this line, I was not as healthy as the beginning. I hope I can see the day when this article is published.This book is dedicated to Sirius Orion black. The love of my life, the star of my soul.To my niece, Merris Norman. Thanks to her persistence and encouragement, I completed this autobiographical work.To my good friend James Porter &Lily Evans Porter.Thank them for their spiritual support.To my parents, Peres Norman&Loffins Spencer Norman, and to my elder brother, Rex Norman. Wish they are all well in heaven.To myalma mater, Hogwarts. I will always remember the time when I grew up,studying and living there.To my child, Perseus Rex black. Praying for you and wish you are always happy.Cecelia Sybil Norman Black herself
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Series: My OC-centric Potterverse Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167305





	1. Muggle's calculators are screaming

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [塞西莉娅的生平与谎言](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/754797) by YanSi_C. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title means: zero all.

I swear, before all these happened, before I stepped on that train, before I received a letter from the owl, I never thought my life would be like this,a wonderful story.  
I commemorate the past years, those memories will never disappear.

With the help of friends, I finished my work. When I came to write this line, I was not as healthy as the beginning. I hope I can see the day when this article is published.

This book is dedicated to Sirius Orion black. The love of my life, the star of my soul.

To my niece, Merris Norman. Thanks to her persistence and encouragement, I completed this autobiographical work.  
To my good friend James Porter &Lily Evans Porter.Thank them for their spiritual support.  
To my parents, Peres Norman&Loffins Spencer Norman, and to my elder brother, Rex Norman. Wish they are all well in heaven.  
To myalma mater, Hogwarts. I will always remember the time when I grew up,studying and living there.  
To my child, Perseus Rex black. Praying for you and wish you are always happy.

On January 18, 1998, the night of my birthday, my little niece, Merris, pushed open the door of my lounge with her beautiful (morning mist of )curly hair. I didn't realize what it meant.

"Good evening, aunt - and happy birthday!" She cried out these words to me with a smile, her cheeks flushed with spirit and loveliness.  
"What's the matter, my dear?" I asked her,letting her come to my soft couch and rub the top of her hair.  
"I mean by the way! Aunt, I mentioned you to my classmates. They seem to admire you, and they want to know more about you, so... "  
"So what? Am I a celebrity, or do you want me to go to Hogwarts one day as their Christmas present? Maybe it would be more sensational to take Sirius and Lily with me... " I smile, but I squint and hid behind it.

I don't deserve to be admired. I'm a coward, and I spend all my energy on serving the Ravenclaw(the goddess of wisdom)and playing（or "tricking" ,indeed) with talent and cleverness.  
The memories of those times are really wonderful, like the stories in fairy tales, but it is not beautiful.  
It's full of a decade long idea of death, the cold, sticky floor and the life that's gone on it.  
If there is anything else that can be praised or remembered, it's not me, but the stars, the stars in the soul, the star named Sirius, the lips sticking to each other under the starlight at night, the dew clear on the grass leaves, the dance of the patron saint and their master. But in addition to these, there is also the hatred of family involvement, and....  
I dropped my eyelashes.  
Stop thinking about it,Cecilia.  
At least,you are happy now. You have finally achieved your goal, haven't you?

“…… So, aunt, write a book for your story. "  
Merris went on, her eyes shining.  
I shook my head. "books? Melly, don't make fun of me. It seems you haven't heard all my anecdotes from James - I didn't get an o when I was at school, mostly because the language was like a 10-year-old. Books are not that easy to write, Melly. What's more, who will read it when I have it done? "  
"But, aunt..." Merris took my hand. Her hands were soft, tender and warm.  
"I will."She paused, said with a soft smile, shaking my hand. "Uncle Sirius and Perseus will read it too, won't they?"

I don't want to show that to Sirius. I think, but if it's published, I'll read it to Mrs Walburg on the drawing every day.

Why am I already thinking about what happened after publication?

Merris once again begged me with eyes like deer's.She said that the deeds of heroes should be known, which you told me before.So aunt, think about it...

I didn't answer,and turned to look out the window.  
It just snowed a few days ago, and it was white outside. Sirius and Perseus were having a snowball fight in the yard (oops gosh, Sirius,you're such a grown-up wizard to bully our kid with magic spells!)My reflection on the window was sitting peacefully, with fine lines of time on the corners of my eyes.

Winter was over,giving up his old old sofa.

On the night of Merris and Perseus' returning to school, I bought a pile of manuscript paper and found ink and quills which were covered with dust from the corner.  
"Wow." Sirius hugged me from behind, chinning on my shoulder. "It seems you're listening to Merris."  
"How do you know? Did you eavesdrop? No, you're complicit? " I glanced at him and let him rub around his neck like a big dog.  
But he did not reply with a smile, only said that after writing, he would add a supplementary chapter of his perspective at the key point.  
I didn't answer, I laughed.  
"Cece," he said, turning me around and facing him, "something Maybe I didn't tell you...  
"So?"  
"I want to tell you how much I love you."

I opened my eyes slightly. He told me the piece of words of"I love you "too often these days.We've been married so long,so I really don't know why.  
"It was Fowles who told me." Seeing my doubts, he volunteered.  
Oh, Mr Fowles,my psychologist.I just threw all my secrets out for "better treatment".  
I clapped his hand and turned around.  
But he grabbed me and looked into my eyes with those dark gray eyes, as he did many years ago. Those eyes are in the way. Once upon a time, "that wonderful plan" almost went bankrupt because of a deep sorrow like a whirlpool of his eyes.  
Okay,yeah that's enough.  
I gave up the idea of turning my back,and stood on tiptoe to kiss him. It was like when I lifted my veil at the wedding.

I've found my star in several time shuttles. Let me take this opportunity to miss the fog in the early morning of London,and interpret and confess my lies.

Norman herself.


	2. The Journey of the Fools

It was a usual morning in 1971, as it seemed to be.

The letter's visit was sudden. At least Cecilia didn't expect it herself.  
At that time, she was leaning half of her body out of the attic window of the three story villa, trying to turn herself into a blur of blood in the air. But suddenly,an owl hit her.  
The owl was so heavy that it knocked an 11-year-old back into the house and fell to the ground with her.

"Cecilia Norman ----! What are you doing! "  
There was a scream downstairs. That's Wesley, the widow of Cecilia's elder brother Rex.Her voice was sharp and harsh. Cecilia could not help covering her ears, but she did not care. Instead, she took the owl's back neck and put it in front of her eyes.  
It struggled for a while, then threw the package in her arms. Cecilia reluctantly let it go and picked up the package. The letter "Hogwarts" was gilded on the package, and the wax seal was crimson like blood.

She opened it and received a letter:

"Hogwarts School of magic  
President: Albus Dumbledore  
(president of the International Federation of witches and Wizardry, President of the Sorcerer's Association, first class sorcerer of the Merlin order)  
Dear Miss Norman  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been admitted to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry. A list of books and equipment is enclosed.  
The term is due to start on September 1st. We will be waiting for your reply from your owl before July 31.  
Vice President (female)  
Mileva McGonagall

Hogwarts.  
First, pout your mouth into an "O" shape, then smile and "O" again. Finally, put the tip of your tongue against your upper jaw and brush the lip with air.  
Cecilia read the word to the painting on the wall, whose curtain had just been lifted.  
"We are proud of you." The man and the woman on the painting said.Every time she lifted the curtain, she could hear it. She even thought that the portrait would only repeat one sentence.  
"I was in Slytherin when I was at school."Said the man in the picture, smiling at the woman beside him.  
"And I'm in Hechpatch."  
"Seriously, your mother and I,our story was like a novel..."  
That's true. You've repeated these things too many times. I know it. I can recite it backwards.  
"I never thought that I would fall in love with your father...I didn't even expect you at that time."  
Don't repeat it. I don't want to hear your love story. I know that with my character, I will never find a partner in my life. It's better to raise some long-lived magical creatures  
"Cecil, study hard at school."  
okay.  
"We all want you to be happy."  
okay.  
"If you have a boy you like, please bring him back to show us."  
Well...okay?

This sentence was unheard of. It's new. It's the first time that her parents have said this to her. This makes Cecilia felt as if they were not portraits, but living people who would miss her when she leaves and look forward to seeing her future son-in-law. Cecil reached out to the portrait as if she could hold them, like a real little girl loved by her parents.

But before touching the canvas, she stopped.  
"OK, I see. I mean..."  
She quickly drew the curtain as if she were fleeing.

Cecilia went downstairs with the letter. The owl had already escaped from the window when Cecilia let it go.  
In the kitchen, the stove was tinkling and disturbing, and a piece of baked bacon flew past her ear and landed on the plate at the opposite table.  
"Cecilia, what were you doing? So loud. "  
A tall, thin woman with disheveled blonde hair, her hands on her waist, drooping over her shoulders and wearing an apron, Wesley Taylor Norman, is yelling at Cecil in her shrill, but husky voice today: "Now, sit down and eat!"  
"I've got letters." Cecil shook the letter at her. "And I'm going out now."  
"Are you going out now? But you didn't even have breakfast!"Wesley grabs her robe and drags Cecil to the table. Cecil looked up at her and saw that the corners of her eyes were red as a rabbit.

Cecilia didn't mean to bump into her. She has treated her well all these years. Widows and children seem to be particularly vulnerable in Muggle societies, but at least they seem to be safe these years. Wesley had no obligation to protect her, and even said that in order to protect her, she was taken out of the decadent Norman family manor, although it was reasonable to say that Wesley could leave the ghost place on her own after Rex died.  
It is not difficult to see from the above narration that Cecilia, the only new generation of the Norman family, hated the Norman manor. Although half of her blood is Norman. The family eroded by pure blood doctrine had to marry or marry their lineal relatives for their ridiculous "pure blood" after many years.  
No matter how many times, Cecilia failed to see the benefits of the Norman family (I mean the family, not some family members)and sincerely hoped that it would collapse soon.

With this in mind, she sat down and mechanically stuffed the burnt bacon and fried eggs into her poor esophagus.  
In order to satisfy herself and not to vomit, Cecil had to eat as fast as possible. There were more important things to do.  
She swallowed her last bite of food, wiped her mouth with a tissue, and then grabbed a handful of flyash and threw it into the fireplace while Wesley was facing her back.  
"Diagon Alley."

In a whirling cough caused by forgetting to hold her breath and inhaling dust, she came to this may be the most prosperous lane of British wizarding society. At the end, before smelling the dark chaos, she turned into the towering white building.  
Cecilia, with her head held high, went to the innermost counter of the hall like everyone who enters the vault, took out her key, and....stood on tiptoe.

"Hello. I'm Cecilia Norman. I'll check my vault. "  
The goblin behind the counter raised his hand and straightened his glasses, then peeped out his head and stared at her face.  
"Norman?Oh, yes, I think so, Miss Norman. It's vault 771, right? "  
771? Cecilia tried to search through the overloaded memory for the code, then nodded her head.  
"Probably. Please."  
The goblin nodded at her, and then called a goblin to take her to the mine car. Cecil looks at the goblin less than her waist, so she misses the goblin's intelligent and compassionate eyes behind the counter.

Cecilia always hated gringotts.  
She tried to endure the feeling of vomiting and being wet from top to bottom by the waterfall, and walked to vault 771 with the goblin with the light.  
Within a moment, in the warm yellow light of the darkness, Cecilia saw the rusty "771 Norman". The goblin raised his hand and opened the door. With the roar, the mountain of Jin Jialong appeared in front of him.  
The money, of course, is not the money of the Norman family. Strictly speaking, it used to belong to Cecilia's parents, but now it belongs to Cecilia Sibyl Norman. The glittering things were one of the gifts her parents left her.

She went in, took out the prepared bag with the traceless stretching spell, grabbed a few golden garons and threw them into it.  
They fell down and made a few jingles, like a whisper.  
After loading all the money she needed, Cecil turned and left. When the goblin closed the door, she saw the name of the vault next to it in the dark.

“Black”.

The Black family. Cecilia could recite Blacks' genealogy and history from the beginning to the present without thinking.  
One of the purest noble pure blood families, is not out of one - or two - "traitors.".  
One died, the other did the same.

It seems that these memories are not long ago, but they are really what happened in this "period of time". As for the names of the two rebels, I will not repeat them here. After all, nothing like that has happened here.  
Cecilia closed her eyes while the goblin was still locking the door. The sound of the waterfall covered up the falling liquid in the dark.

She needs money very much. Otherwise, she would not have to come to gulinger to get money.  
Because she is about to enter that school, she does not know which college she will be assigned to here. Anyway, making yourself look rich will at least avoid a lot of trouble.(Endless bullying,for example.)  
Cecilia felt that she had abandoned the gossip, kicks, unforgivable incantations and endless darkness behind her. But now those words appear in her memory again, such as the simple "morsmordre" which can make the dark mark engrave into the soul and make people never look up to the light.  
Looking back at the "Black" next to her vault again, Cecilia could hardly wait to step on the harvester.

Cecilia always loved Olivand's wand shop.  
Before she got out of the door of gulinger, she had recited the magic wand of her beloved fir unicorn, and looked forward to holding her old friend again.  
But no,of course nope.

Mr. Ollivander took the fir that had just been waved in her hand and replaced it with another one.  
"Now try this one...Hawthorn wood, phoenix feather core, 10 inches, flexible I think it... "  
Ollivander didn't finish, because Cecilia waved her wand very impatiently, and then suddenly, as if a gust of wind was blowing across the wand shop, the wand boxes jumped down the shelf towards the wind and fell to the ground. Then the wind went around Cecilia a few times with a feeling of intimacy, broke her braids, and rushed out of the magic wand shop.

It's not the wind at all.  
Cecilia could see clearly. She didn't know if Ollivander could see clearly, but at least she could see clearly herself——  
It's a black magic creature with wings like bats and horses.  
Vernon.

Soon Cecilia knew that Ollivander had seen it. Because of his trembling voice, he didn't even clean the wand box that fell to the ground.  
"Miss Norman... "  
"Well, I could see it." Cecilia looked down at her wand thoughtfully, then raised her head and winked at Ollivander. "I think that's it. What do you think, sir? "  
Ollivander didn't reply. He turned to return the wand box to its original position with a magic spell, and then handed the Hawthorn wand box to Cecilia.  
"Good luck, Miss 'Traveller'.You must be very hard these times...Past,now,and the future..."

Cecilia's eyes widened in surprise.  
And Ollivander's silver eyes sparkled with wisdom and compassion.


	3. The Creation of the Magicians

Grigovich wrote that,Hawthorn "makes strange, paradoxical wands, just as the tree itself is full of paradoxes: its leaves and flowers have healing effects, but its branches have the smell of death." Although Garrick Ollivander and Grigovich himself disagree in many ways, they all agree that Hawthorn wands have a complex and intriguing nature, just like those most suitable for their owners.

Cecilia doesn't think she has any "complex and intriguing" nature. At least when she was exposed by Ollivander, she didn't choose to let him forget. She knew she would always be known clearly.She is not good at camouflage, and her various performances are too mature compared with an 11 year old girl.  
Although she was really curious why Ollivander could see at a glance that she was a "traveler" rather than something else (such as body charm or compound soup), Cecilia sipped her lips and didn't ask. She took seven kingalons out of her pocket and carefully listed them on the wooden table.

"Thank you, Mr. Ollivander --" she holds the wand. "- -Orchiderous."  
The orchids, carved like jade, are blooming silently at the tip of the magic wand. Cecilia took it off and put it next to the seven golden garons.

”Sir, I think you may understand... "  
"Beautiful orchid blooming mantra,Miss Norman...."Ollivander stared at the orchid, and then understood what Cecilia wanted him to know,"I know that people with bad intentions can't let such a beautiful orchid bloom on their wand."

Really?  
Cecilia casually put away her wand, left a sound like"good luck" and left the wand shop.  
She does not deny that she uses "orchiderous" just to dispel Ollivander's inner doubt and win trust, but it is true that she is not a good person in the traditional sense.  
Well, she is not a bad guy indeed.

Cecilia finally left Diagon lane when the sky was getting dark, carrying bags of things and a Siamese cat coiled around her neck.

The cat suddenly appeared when Cecilia walked into the magic pet shop and grabbed one of her shoulders.  
Cecilia had intended to brush the ungrateful little thing off her shoulder, but she changed her mind when she was about to touch the soft body.  
Because she looked down at the cat.  
She noticed that the cat had a pair of gray blue eyes different from the ordinary Siamese cat, and even a little purple under the sunshine.

Are you a different kind, a disqualified Siamese cat? Cecilia asked it in a low voice, reaching out to touch it, and starting with the protruding cartilage beneath the soft lavender fur.  
I'm not going to support you, little Siamese. You are too delicate for me to support. Cecilia added, in exchange for the sound of Siamese cats acting like spoilers. It flipped over lightly and showed its belly to her.  
Does a Siamese cat have a strong trust in a human being who has just met?  
Cecilia wanted to laugh, but she couldn't when she looked into the eyes of the Siamese cat.

She remembered that when she got up this morning, she saw herself in the mirror of the bathroom. There was no light in her grey and purple eyes, let alone the innocence and happiness of her age. Her lips were not bloody. She tried to smile with her lips, but the corners of her mouth were as desolate as the color of her hair.Silvery white, or, in other words, "no living color".  
Be happy. At least your eye color is one in a million. Cecilia said to herself, and then immediately denied it. She's not special.She's special, she's different. The difference between the pure blood family and the parents who oppose the pure blood theory.

She tried to reach out and rub the cat's belly, harvesting the cat's comfortable purr.  
"Well, you convinced me." Cecilia said, walking to the pet store counter with her shoulder appendage, "you win. I'm going to keep you. ——Give you a name. What do you like? "  
Siamese cats would not answer her, of course. It found a more comfortable position and nestled down against Cecil's neck. The fur rubbed her skin and caused a burst of itching.  
"Well, then I'll do whatever I want." Cecilia gives kingalon to the pet shop owner's wife, takes the cat's necessities, and goes out of the pet shop. She lifted the Siamese cat from its neck and looked between its hind legs. "What do you think of....Destiny?"  
The cat - now it's Destiny - let out an insulted scream, broke free of Cecil's hand and slid back around her neck.  
"Then you agree, little Destiny."  
Cecilia grabs the top of destine's head in a good mood. Is she going to make a detour or go back from the road network.

“…… That's why I came back with a cat."  
Cecilia honestly explained to Wesley, looking down at the faded, curled carpet and kicking its edge with her feet.  
"Besides, I need a pet to go to school."  
"That's not your reason. Besides, why don't you buy an owl? O Merlin, do you want this cat to send you a message, Cecilia? Can she fly or can she be a phantom  
"I can use the school's public Owl..." Cecil continued to explain, glancing up at the wand that Wesley had already held in her hand, and shrinking her neck, "I mean, isn't there Antalya at home..."  
Antalya is Wesley's Owl, at least as long as Cecilia can remember. Needless to say, I'm really old.  
Cecil bowed her head again in self-control and looked at destine, who was lying at her feet with no tension at all.  
Why aren't you nervous, Destiny?Don't you be afraid of being thrown away?  
Cecilia waited for the verdict with some trepidation. But then she heard Wesley sigh.  
"All right. But you have to make sure I don't see anything left by her except in your room. By the way, I'm going to move next week. What do you think? "  
Whoa.  
Cecilia took a breath, bent down to hold Destiny, nodded her head carefully, added a casual word, and turned upstairs into her room.  
She put the cat toys in bags and hung them on the wall. She divided the cat food into several bags and put them in the cupboard. Then she opened a yellow book and looked up how to raise a Siamese cat.  
Cecilia never knew she could be so patient.

She flipped over and over while unconsciously stroking the cat's soft fur with her hands. Then she threw the book aside and went straight to bed.  
She needs to rest.  
To move away, that is to say, she needs to pack up her things two days after tomorrow. Then she had to hide her secrets. Her diary and photos had better be burned or taken to Hogwarts. When she enters school, she will try to make a magic spell on the diary, such as a lock, so that it can't be seen by Wesley or anyone else.  
Absolutely nope.  
Absolutely not.  
ABSOLUTELY NOT.  
Cecilia is a natural, absolutely elegant animal. So even though her soul is rotten inside, she has to make it bright on the surface, wrap herself up like she's alright, and then die one day, and then start again.

It was a rest, but Cecil didn't fall asleep.  
She kept staring out the narrow window, imagining what would happen if the person with this "talent" wasn't her.  
Maybe "she" will be a girl with long hair made of sunshine and gold but not of silver or white, bright blue but not blue and purple eyes like sky and sea, and a tear mole at the moment rather than a small mole under the brow. "She" will be kind, innocent and romantic, but full of blood and courage. "She" should be the incarnation of all good things, and use this talent to help save others, not  
Instead of just having an empty skin like herself, she carefully hides all her dirty thoughts like a mouse, disgusts and enjoys the repetition again and again, trying not to let herself survive in the sun.  
It's getting dark.  
Cecilia didn't turn on the light. In the dark, she listened to her breathing and heartbeat in silence. She felt the whole process of dirty blood circulating in her body again and again.  
Then she closed her eyes and obediently allowed sleepiness to take her into a deeper darkness.

When she opened her eyes again, she was facing an endless corridor, and the fog occupied most of her sight. She wanted to move on, but her body didn't listen to her and stood stubbornly.  
Then the fog dissipated.  
There was a man with his back to her, and his black curls came up to his shoulders.  
Cecilia somehow found the figure quite familiar, but she couldn't remember the name of the man - she didn't remember it until the man turned and showed his gray eyes.  
Who is that guy?  
Cecilia was confused. She looked into those eyes, and the gray whirlpool was about to suck her whole body in. She tried to look away, and unfortunately succeeded. Thanks to Merlin, she was able to control her eyes.  
The silence lasted for quite a long time, and the sound of rubbing clothes suddenly broke it. When Cecilia found out, she has raised her wand at the man.

"Avada----"  
No! I BEG you!----NO!!  
Cecilia didn't know where the sudden despair and fear came from. She tried her best to regain control of her body. She tried her best to stop it, but she failed.  
"---- Kedavra."

As the end of the last letter fell out, Cecilia widened her eyes and saw the green light from the tip of her wand hit the man's chest. Slowly, like a slow motion in a Muggle movie, the man leaned back and fell into the curtain which was like fog.

NOOOOOOOOOOO----!!!!

Cecilia sat up and went back to the darkness.

She saw the bag of cat toys hanging on the wall opposite the bed and felt that everything around her was a little unreal.  
She sat in the dark for a long time, her arms unconsciously clasping her knees. She didn't wake up until she snored in her sleep.  
Feeling her face a little cold, she raised her hand to touch, but only to find that she had been in tears.

But she had no idea.   
WHY was she CRYING?


End file.
